Say Anything
by goddessofthenite
Summary: Based on Good Charlotte's song Say Anything. Rory and Tristan atre constantly fighting and their on the verge of a breakup. Until certain people intervine. Trory, JJ, P/J and L/D. *Complete* *Check out bio for information*


**Title:**** Say Anything**

**Summary:**** Songfic…Rory and Tristan are a couple…This reflects on their relationship.  **

**Pairing:**** Trory and hints of Java Junkie. **

**Disclaimer:**** Tristan is under my bed, Dean is in my closet, Jess and Luke make my lunches for school, Sookie makes my family dinner, Lorelai makes me coffee and Pop Tarts in the morning, Lane and I share CD collections, Michel is my personal answering machine, Richard handles all my stocks, Emily hires/fires all my maids, Rory picks out my clothes and Paris does my homework for me. Oh yeah, I also don't own the song. Good ****Charlotte**** does. I own a copy of the CD, but nothing more. **

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I was listening to this song over and over again on the plane ride home from **Florida******(I was on a cruise and that is where we sailed from.) and I instantly thought of Tristan and Rory. Granted they're not going out in the show, but this is my little interpretation of them going out. Also, I suggest downloading the song 'Say Anything' by Good ****Charlotte**** and listening to it while reading this story. If you have the CD, listen to the CD. Some minor details, it's towards the end of senior year and Tristan and Rory have been going out since the end of sophomore year. Rory said yes to the concert and they have been going out ever since.  Emily and Richard gave Rory a silver, MR2 Spyder for her 18th birthday. Okay, on with the story! **

**P.S.-Words in italics are the lyrics. **

_Here I am on _

_The phone again and _

_Awkward silences _

_On the other end_

Tristan's and Rory's relationship hadn't been going to good lately. They were constantly fighting over the small things. They tried the breaking up scene, but that didn't go to well.  Whenever they were on the phone, they would either fight or not say anything. 

_I used to know the sound_

_Of a smile in your voice_

_But right know all I feel_

_Is the pain of the fighting _

_Starting up again_

Rory was scared to death. She loved Tristan. She just didn't know why they fought so much. Chilton's population was getting curious. They were wondering what was going on with the 'Golden Couple'. In their eyes, Rory and Tristan were meant to be together. Even Summer agreed. 

_All the things we talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind, on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about _

_Will bring us through it every time, after time, after time_

The fighting was on and off. Sometimes it escalated to the point where they wouldn't talk for a week. Lorelai was getting worried. She knew something was going on between her daughter and Tristan, she just didn't know what. Occasionally, Lorelai would try to get Rory to talk about it, but Rory just stormed out of the house. Lorelai usually found her sitting on the bridge, crying. It pained her so much to see her daughter so distraught. 

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything_

When Tristan was mad, he would usually call Rory up. But now he couldn't do that. He missed the connection they had. When they were together, on the phone, or even instant messaging each other. Before the fighting started, they were inseparable. Now, Stars Hollow barely saw him. He missed the town. Sometimes, he would just go in and drive around. Last time he went in, he went to Luke's to get coffee and ran into Lorelai. He tried to avoid a conversation, but Lorelai noticed him before he got the chance to escape. They talked, him saying that he was sorry and that he loved Rory and would do anything for her. Lorelai saying, that she knew and that he was a great kid. She always said whenever he talked to her that it would all be worked out. He doubted that. 

_Some say that time changes_

_Best friends can become strangers _

_But I don't want that_

_No not for you_

_If you just stay with me_

_We can make it through_

Luke often saw the familiar black BMW pass by his diner. He knew only one person that owned that car. Luke looked back on the times when Rory and Tristan were happy. It pissed him off so much that they couldn't work things out between them. He knew Jess had tried to help, Lorelai had told him that Jess was by her house talking to Rory. He could only imagine what that was about. And he sure as hell knew it wasn't books. He was worried and he wasn't afraid to admit it to Lorelai. They had started a relationship a couple of months after Tristan and Rory first started going out. He thanked Rory, Jess, Lane and Tristan for the amazing relationship. But now wasn't the time to reflect on his happiness. He needed to tell Lorelai his plan to get the two troubled teens back together. 

_So here we are again_

_Same old argument_

_Now I am wondering _

_If things will ever change_

_When will you laugh again_

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise till __3 AM___

_And the neighbors would complain_

Jess was beyond pissed at his two best friends. He kept asking himself how he could let this happen. They were becoming more and more distant with each other. All the warning signs were there. He tried to talk to Rory, but she just wouldn't listen. She wouldn't believe that Tristan still loved her, when it was true. And Tristan? He just avoided all conversations about Rory. Even Luke had tried calling him. But he wouldn't listen to any of them. Jess knew that Lorelai and Luke were trying to come up with a plan for the couple, but they just couldn't find the right one. He knew of the perfect plan. He had to tell Luke and Lorelai together. So he told them at Lorelai's lunch break. 

_All the things we talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind, on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about _

_Will bring us through it every time, after time, after time_

Lane was nervous. Jess had called her up before and told her of his plan. She was afraid that it wouldn't work. Sure, it was fool-proof, but Rory and Tristan were no fools. She was just waiting for Lorelai and Luke to hear the plan, then they could start Plan A. She was nervous about Rory. She was hoping she would go along with the plan. Lane just wondered how this whole situation could have happened. She recognized all the signs. The frequent tears in Rory's eyes. The sad look when Rory stepped out of her car. These were the most obvious ones. Lane didn't even want to think of the more subtle ones that she missed. She couldn't get over the fact that everything was laid out on a silver platter right in front of her and she didn't even realize it. She so had to talk to Dave. 

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything_

When Lane had called her to tell her to meet her by the bridge, she reluctantly agreed. Rory was getting skeptical about her two closest friends. They would always talk in hushed voices and when she came near them, they would always stop all conversation and turn to her. Now as she walked towards the designated meeting place, she saw five figures, not just one, or even two, but five. 

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin' down_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin' down_

_Down, Down, Down_

Tristan's heart spiraled down to his stomach when he saw the petite figure of his girlfriend walking toward the bridge out of the corner of his eye. He knew this could only lead to one thing.  

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything_

Rory groaned when she saw her boyfriend's lean, muscular body sitting slumped on the bridge. She knew that he was watching her. She had a sixth sense about that. As did he. They always knew when one was coming up to the other one. The hairs on the bodies stood on end and tingles shot down their spines. It was definitely love. Rory knew what this was all about. With Paris and Dave there, she knew that she and Tristan weren't getting off of the bridge unless they made up. There was only one thing to do. 

**Author's Note:**** Whew! I'm done! I'm sure if I should continue this or not. Anyway, please let me know. I really don't have anything to turn into a great long spiel, except that I wanna thank Apryl for telling me that the snippet that I sent her was great. So, with that done, I guess I'm done. **

***Luv***

***Lia***


End file.
